icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-11 MJHL Season
This is the 2010-11 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninety fourth season. =League Notes= Winnipeg South Blues change name to Winnipeg Blues. League schedules Showcase Weekend for October 8th to 10th in Winnipeg at the MTS IcePlex. Dauphin to host Canadian Junior Hockey League Prospects Games. League cancels MJHL Prospects Game. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship Portage defeated La Ronge Ice Wolves (SJHL) 4-games-to-3 Brent Wold from Portage selected MVP see 2011 Anavet Cup =Canada Championship Tournament= ::RBC Cup Championship Portage failed to qualify for playoffs Kyle Turgeon awarded the RBC Cup Legacy Scholarship see 2011 RBC Cup =CJHL World Junior A Challenge= see 2010 World Junior A Challenge =CJHL Prospects Series= see 2010 CJHL Prospects Series @ Dauphin, Manitoba =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2011 World U-17 Hockey Challenge @ Winnipeg and Portage la Prairie =All-Star Game= In a game with 27 goals, one of the best performances at this MJHL All-Star Game actually came from one of the netminders. Addison Herosian only allowed three goals in his 30 minutes of work to help the Addison Division beat the Sher-Wood Division 16-11 on Wednesday night, January 19 at Swan River. see 2011 MJHL All-Star Game =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJHL Award= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Shelby Gray • Shane Luke • Paul Van De Velde Swan Valley Stampeders • Dauphin Kings • Wayway Wolverines Clark Byczynski • Chris De La Lande Swan Valley Stampeders • Selkirk Steelers Matthew Krahn OCN Blizzard Second All-Star Team Brett Chartier • Colan Jackson • Joel Ridgeway Winnipeg Saints • Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers Paul Bonar • Dale Warkentin Winnipeg Blues • OCN Blizzard Jason Kasdorf Portage Terriers Rookie All-Star Team Bryn Chyzyk • Brett Pinkerton • Brent Wold Dauphin Kings • Wayway Wolverines • Portage Terriers Yvan Pattyn • Landon Peel Portage Terriers • Swan Valley Stampeders Reed Peters Winkler Flyers in the News August *Detroit Red Wings re-sign Darren Helm to a two year contract. October *Ed Belfour inducted in to the University of North Dakota Hockey Hall of Fame. November *Travis Hamonic made his NHL debut on November 24 with the New York Islanders. December *Ryan Garbutt signed a contract with Chicago Wolves of the American Hockey League. *Reave MacKinnon named Northeast-10 Conference Player of the Week (12/13). January *Nick Lazorko named ECAC East Rookie of the Week (1/24). February *Travis Hamonic scored his first NHL goal on February 1st against Atlanta Thrashers. *Mike Keane had his No. 12 jersey retired by the AHL's Manitoba Moose. *Eric Delong named Atlantic Hockey Association co-Player of the Week (2/27). March *Caleb Suderman named to MIAC All-Conference Team. *Gardiner MacDougall guided the University of New Brunswick to the CIS Men’s Hockey Championship. June *Ed Belfour named to the Hockey Hall of Fame. NHL *Travis Hamonic *Darren Helm *Jordin Tootoo *Travis Zajac *Ron Hextall *Myles Fee Professional Players *Eli Halcrow *Jordan Lane *David Lawrence *Zeanan Ziemer University & College Players *T.J. Ahvenniemi *David Aime *Kelly Andrew *Brendan Baumgartner *Joe Caligiuri *Jimmy Carter *Blake Chartier *Mitch Czibere *Taylor Dickin *Ryan Dreger *Cody Esposito *Graham Fast *Tom Frasz *Ryan Griffiths *Cody Gross *Dan Hrabowych *Bryce Lamb *Justin Leclerc *Mitch Lutz *Wes Pawluk *Josh Schappert *Steven Shamanski *Craig Simchuk *Caleb Suderman *Zach Tully *Jacob Verheyden *Shay Wirll Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons